


We Will Make it Though This

by dutifullyenchantingartisan



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: AU of three years into the past, Cute stuff I promise, Dark stuff is a thing here so be warn, Flashbacks may happen from time to time, I mean it can get really dark in some place, M/M, Nick dosen't get a break, Nothing as of yet canon, The Start of the Apocalypse, The start of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutifullyenchantingartisan/pseuds/dutifullyenchantingartisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the world is ending leaving two young men to suffer with the struggles of their new life? Not to mention when they start feeling things for each other. Will they embrace it or hide it away? AU set three years before we meet them in the game, when it all started. Different things will be explore from fan theories to what events were canon within the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the End of the World

Chapter 1: It's the End of the World

Paring: Nick/Luke

Rating: Teen (for now)

Luke was getting tired, he had been working all day and late into the night. Business at the coffee shop, was slow, slower than it normally seemed. Nick didn't even come in for lunch. Which with a day like he had, Nick's smiling face would had improved it. His boss riding his ass the whole time, no time for even a 5 minute break.

When he finally was able to get home, things were quiet. The only sound he heard was the static of their cheap television. Luke moved into the living room, to find Nick passed out, drunk on the sofa. Luke shocked his head as he sits down in front of the sofa. He flipped though the channels, mindlessly. He was tired but yet with a day like this, he just wanted to relax and forget. The television did little for him, but Nick's snoring helped more than ever. A familiar sound, a comforting sound. He closed his eyes and breath in and out. The world seemed quiet and at peace for the moment. A few minutes passed and Luke stood up and left Nick be. He headed off to bed and fell asleep. The last peaceful night, he will ever have.

Nick slammed Luke's door open. "Luukkee….." His voice was slurred as he fell against the door frame. "Lukie! TV…world…end….big boom! Boooooooosshhh!" He stumbles into the room, making exploding noises. Luke groans as he rubbed his eyes, unamused. "Nick….you're drunk. Go back to bed." "Shut up! Luke! Come seeee!" Before Luke could object Nick pulled him out of bed and down the stairs. Luke huffed and pulled his arm away. "What the hell, Nick?!" Nick pushed Luke out the door. Luke stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees. "NICK! What the hell?" "Look!" Nick pointed out and Luke stared in shocked. Chaos was before his eyes, flames, people attacking other people, biting them. "We are fucked man." Nick ran his hands though his hair. "Pack your stuff Nick. Pack what you only need, okay?" "What?" "Do as I say, Nick. We gotta get out of here."

15 minutes later and the both of them had a small duffel bag. Luke more prepare than Nick. Luke packed a first aid kit, a pair of outfits, food, water, the like. While Nick well in his drunk state pack beer, junk food, useless stuff. Luke was anything but happy about that, but there was nothing he could do about that. Since Nick was anything but capable to drive, Luke had to drive. Luke drank a quick cup of coffee before he could do such a thing. Nick was waiting eagerly in the car, bouncing in his seat. Luke glared at him. "You didn't just do what I thought you did. Did you?" "What? I'm totally pumped and ready to go." "Nick! You stink! This is not the right time to do such a thing." "Fuck! Maann..the world's ending. Who cares if I get high one last time?" "Nick…." Luke shocked his head. "I need you with a clear head, shit head. Last time you are doing this shit. " "Yeah that's the point. To get high and not worry about this shit." Luke face palmed but at this point. It was to late to stop him. "Go to sleep, Nick. Sober the fuck up and then we will talk. " Luke just couldn't deal with Nick when he got like this. Destroying his body and mind, over stupid things. Pete will hear about this soon enough and smack sense into him.


	2. The Night Can't Get Any Worse

We Will Make it Though This

Chapter 2: The Night Can't Get Any Worse

Pairing: Nick/Luke

Rating: PG-13

Luke was still mildly pissed at Nick and rightfully so. He was such a kid! When shit hits the fan, he just drinks his troubles away or just get high and forget about it. Or well both. Well he suppose that is the only good thing about this, no more drugs for him. He would be dam if he found drugs in Nick's bag. He would dump those out and beat Nick around, or just tell Pete about it and leave it in the old man's hands. But then Nick would hate him for that, but it was the right thing to do. Luke never liked it when Nick did such things, he could stand the drinking but never the drugs. Nick didn't do it to often, or at least not to Luke's knowledge.

Luke drove while Nick was past out in the backseat. It was….well kind of peaceful. There weren't too many of those things out in the middle of nowhere, or at least not as he can see in the dark. He didn't know what to think about any of this. The world ending! The dead killing the living. His gripped tighten on the wheel. No…this was all just a terrible dream. He would wake up any second now and things will be normal. Normal.

He ran a hand down his face and yawns. It was almost dawn at this point, which he figured it would be bad to be out in the open in broad daylight. They still had other state to go though if they would reach his parents' house. They needed to find some shelter, get some rest, and then try again at night. So he pushed himself a little farther, with some patience and the rising sun, he spotted an old abandon looking farm and barn. He pulled up the dirty path and parked in front of the barn. It looked like it would fall apart if he lend up against it. He gets out of the car and walked over and pulled the huge doors open. He wanders inside, it looked huge on the inside, or at least bigger than he thought it would be. Now to go see if anyone lived in this place. Luke got back in his car and drove inside the barn and once parked, he can finally breath. They were going to make it, he knows this.

Now…..time to wake up the leech! All the angry came back in a rush as he got out and pulled Nick out of the car and threw him into a hay stack. Nick stumbled over his feet and bramble something stupid. "Get up! You've been sleepy this whole god dam time!" "But..but…where are we?" Nick stumbled but then a hand grabbed Nick. "Wha….?" Nick blinked as he stares at the corpse dumbfounded. Its other hand grabbed Nick's shoulder and moans. "Lu…Lu…LUKE?!" Nick's voice squeaked as he tries to shake the iron grip on his shoulder. "What now Nick…?" Luke turned and saw his friend struggling. "Fuck!" Luke grabbed the pitch fork, that was in the hail, and stabbed it right in the face, pressing down for better measure. The corpse stopped moving, but the grip was still there. Nick panicked as he pried the fingers off of him.

Both the boys were breathing hard, once things settle. "Dude! What the hell!" Nick pushed Luke "You almost got me killed!" "Nick! You are being over dramatic! I didn't think that one of those things would be in there okay?" Nick growled at him as he stormed outside. "Fuck you!" He says over his shoulder.

Nick walked out and lend against the bar. His face in his hands. "Fuck!" Like this day could had gotten any worse. Yesterday was terrible, the worst day of his life. First he was late to school, nearly got hit by a car trying to get there, got kicked out of college for being late to much, and to topped that off. His girlfriend dumped him!

Fuck! He loved her! Why would she go and do such a thing to him? True, he wasn't as good looking as most boys and he wasn't the smartest. But she didn't have to time things that badly. Her words ranged though his head, 'The spark is gone Nick. You're a good guy but I don't think we are right for each other…' 'What do you mean?!' He had cut her off. 'Well…how to put this….whenever you are around Luke….your eyes soften and you smile. But yet with me…you have become colder.' 'I don't know what you are talking about.' 'I think…..I think you like Luke.' She said quietly. 'Like Luke? Well yeah I like Luke. We've been friends for a little more than 18 years.' 'Not that like. Like like like you well love him.' 'Love? But I'm not like that. I like girls, not guys and never my best friend.' 'Don't be so close minded.' 'What are you saying?' 'I want you to be happy. You are happier around Luke then with me.'

Nick stared up at the sky and sighed. He knew he didn't love Luke like that. He was like his brother. That would be so…weird. He felt a drop of water and wrinkled his nose. "Great…." He said softly, as he pulled his hat over his head. Luke walked out and sighed. "Okay. I know what I did was…." "Save it, Luke. I know." Nick could never stay mad for long at Luke. He did kind of save him from that thing. Nick eyes darted over to the house. "I think I'm going to check out the house. You…I don't know…lock up the barn."


	3. First Day

We Will Make it Though This

Chapter 3: First Day

Nick/Luke

PG-13

The two men walk up to the old looking farmhouse. Nick cautiously opened the door and glanced around. "Helloo?" Luke followed after the taller man. "We aren't here to rob you or anything like that." Luke elbowed Nick in the gut. "What he meant was that our car overheated and we were wondering if we can rest here for the day." Nick rolled his eyes "Yeah because that's so much better." Luke glared at him, and Nick just rolled his eyes. They decided to split their separate ways; Luke checked upstairs, while Nick stayed downstairs. Nick noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Just an old farm house, one that was very similar to where he spent his childhood at; meaning Luke's home. The place was freaky clean, Nick didn't feel right touching anything. The first floor had a small living room, an even smaller kitchen, a decent size laundry room, and a tiny bathroom. Nick lingered in the bathroom and searched the cabinet. It took him some time, looking at all the bottles to find what he was looking for, Cymbalta. Which he figured that had helped with some form of pain, for some Johnathan Nelson. He took a tablet and drank some water. He felt relax as the pill worked against the every going depression of his. He stuffs the bottle in his pocket and then washed his face. Luke wouldn't like him taking such things, but with the world ending. Well he needed all the depression medicine he could find. He was going to make it though this, no matter what. He sniffed at his clothes and then flinches. "Bleh! I smell like drugs and booze…oohh! That must be why he pulled me out of the car like that." He sighs rolling his neck as he massage his shoulder. He turned on the shower and took his clothes off. It was time for a good shower.

Luke glanced around the master bedroom, a nice soft bed. He yawns, being reminded on how tired he was. He flopped onto the bed and sighed contently. "Aahh this is heaven." He nuzzles into the pillows, but before he could pass out, he heard water running. Luke's head shot up, high alert. Life? Did Nick find someone in this abandoned house? Was he okay? Or…his mind ran wild. Some faceless strange man, holding Nick under water. Luke hurried off of the bed. He searched around the room looking for anything blunt. He settled for a curtain rod and headed down the steps. Oh please don't be a lifeless body, Luke prayed to the gods. He crept closer to the bathroom door, listening in. Just normal sounding things. He almost wanted to laugh at his silly paranoid. But even so, he….well he wanted to check, just in case reasons. He opens the door slowly and peeked inside, scooting every so quietly into the small bathroom. The rod left behind as he moved to the shower. His hand reaches into the shadow to grabbed the man's arm. Nick give out a startled yelped as he stumbles into the wall. "Whaatt…?" "Nick? Is that you?" Nick grumbled under his breath and then growled at him. "Who the fuck would it be, perv?" "Well ah….I don't know…..I just got worry." Luke stayed at his side, not dare peeking in or he would be proving his did he even bother coming in here when he knew Nick was fine? It was stupid. Nick sighed and Luke's attention perked. "I'm fine…okay? I just smell terrible…so can you leave me be for 15 minutes." Maybe Luke just wanted to hear Nick's voice. At a time like this, even a hour away from a friendly voice, put him on edge. "Oh and can you let go of my arm?" Luke hesitantly pulled his hand away. "I…umm…will be upstairs in the bedroom. There's only one bedroom it seems. So we an share a bed, like old times…or we can decide who takes the bed or the couch." "Luke…..you're rambling. Go…I will be upstairs and we can talk." "Right…? Umm…enjoy!" He opens the door and hurries on out. "Stupid!" He hit his head on the wall. "Real smooth there, Luke. But who was I kidding? He already has someone to love." Luke glances out the window and noticed that it had started to rain.

Nick grumbled as he puts his camouflage pants on and headed up the steps. Upstairs was half the size of downstairs but yet the rooms seemed bigger. Other bigger bathroom, a storage room that held a lot of junk, and then the bedroom. Luke was bouncing a rubber ball against the wall with a zone out look on his face. Only when Nick linger by the door frame, Luke snapped out of it. "Oh umm…hey!" "Hey! So umm…what were you going on about downstairs? Something about sleepy arraignments?" Luke nodded as he pulled himself off the floor, his game quickly forgotten. "The bed looks big enough for the both of us…but I know you….." "Yes….I like that idea. I don't want to be far away from you during a time like this. Safety in numbers." Luke smiled as Nick was thinking on the same wave length as him. "That's what I was thinking about. I don't want to lose you to the zombies so soon." Nick nodded "Come on I wouldn't die on the first day. We will get though this no matter how long it will be. A week, a month, a year, etc. Nothing will stop us." Luke smiled "I'm so glad you are still taking those pills of yours, Nick. For awhile there, I was thinking you were just drinking and doing the drugs to escape your problems and not doing anything about them." Nick frowned "What? Of course, I'm still taking them. Just….had a really bad day yesterday and with the world ending, just slipped." Luke rested a hand on Nick's chest. "It's okay….we all have bad days some days. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. So whenever you want to talk about your day, I will listen."


	4. Memory Lane

We Will Make it Though This

Chapter 4: Memory Lane

Pairing: Nick/ Luke

Rating: PG-13

Luke decided that he might as well take a shower, while he still could. He had no idea how long this whole mess will like, nor how long basic things like showers will be around. It felt weird to be taking a shower in a stranger's house, even more when he probably had killed the owner back in the barn. He MURDER someone! The thought chilled him down to the bone. He was only protecting Nick! If he didn't do anything, Nick would had been what? Just like that? Luke had no idea what would had happened but he didn't want to risk it. Luke made sure to scrub his hands extra hard, even though there was no blood in the first place, he could still see it in his mind. He probably should bury the body at least. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, threw on some pants, and headed on out. He could hear the sound of a knife hitting wood in the kitchen. Nick was cooking something or other. Luke yawned loudly, he hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep in 2 days, maybe a few hours, but that was it. He rubs his eyes as he heads into the kitchen to take a peak at Nick. It was always weird to see Nick doing such things as cooking. It was nice to say the least, even if most of the time Nick ruined it all with his burned food. But even then, they still found a way to have fun with it all. Nick was cutting tomatoes, until he cut his finer. He jerked his hand back and cursed under his breath. Luke rushed into the kitchen and grabbed his hand. Nick barely had any time to register what was going on. He backs into the counter as Luke turns the water and holds his hand under it. Nick scowled but he couldn't fight the blush forming."What…? What are you…?" "Sheesh you're bleeding a lot. Don't worry I will get you a bandage." Luke cut him off and with that Luke was on his way to the bathroom.

Nick stared at him, blinking, confused. It felt like mere moments until Nick seem to reactive and could think once again. He looked down at his finger, it sting! Stupid knife. Note to self: don't use such a sharp tool. Luke was back with a first aid kit. He set it on the little table in the kitchen, then walked over to Nick and dragged him by the arm over to the table, forcing him to sit down in one of the wooden chairs. Luke open the kit and got a bandage out from it. Nick grumbled under his breath, he had always hated the way Luke would baby him. He could had done this! He was about to say something but the worried look on Luke's face, made him bite his tongue. "There! You should be fine now. I hope…with this whole zombie thing…I don't know what can turn you. You feeling okay?" Luke placed a hand on Nick's forehead. That was Nick's last straw! He swatted at the hand and scowled at him. "I'm fine, Luke! Stop worrying about me! I get it, okay? I will be careful! Just…just get off my case okay." Nick needed some space from Luke and it was clear Luke needed sleep. Nick cleared his throat and waved a hand at the food. "I umm..made some salad. The best I can do without wasting. You seemed out of it so umm…yeah. But I need to smoke, be back." Nick didn't want to look at that sad puppy dog look, Nick's and many others weakness.

Once outside, he wasted no time into putting the cig in and lighting it up. "Going to mess you…." If he knew this crazy mess was going to happened. Well, he would had stocked up. Well, he needed an excuse to quit. This wasn't what he wanted the excuse to be though. He looked around, things seemed quiet, almost as if the whole zombie thing was just a bad prank. But all Nick had to do was look at the corpse in the barn to know that it was all real. Luke seemed to be losing it and it was only day one. Which was odd Luke was always the one who was always calm when problems came up and Nick would be freaking out. But he figured it was lack of sleep taking its tole on him. While Nick was as calm as can be, thanks to the meds. But when they wear off, he knew he would turn back to the way he was always like. He looked about worry and the he took a deep breath. "It will be alright. At least we still have basic things….for a little bit." There was running water, food, electricity, a nice cool house. Things were good! Things will get better. They will survive this. He flicks the cig and heads back inside. Luke was fast asleep on the table, snoring softly. Nick laughed softly as he got himself a plate of his rather simple salad. Just lettuce and tomato, really. He was hella hungry and honestly wanted Luke to cook up some tasty meat. But he felt bad for waking him up for something like that. So Nick ate in silence staring at the sleep man. He was studying those features of his, even in his sleep he seemed worried. Maybe he shouldn't had snapped at him like that. Nick kicked the table and Luke jumped up, looking around quickly. Nick smiled at him and Luke groan, face palming. "Nick….." "Come on man. Let's get into a comfortable bed and rest properly. " Luke nodded as he yawns loudly. Nick shut all the lights off and headed up the steps, holding Luke's arm, who at this point was mostly sleep walking.

It has been years since the two had slept in a bed together. It had rarely happened in fact. Growing up, Nick would always sleep over at Luke's house. It had all started with Nick mostly sleeping on and air mattress right by Luke's bed. Well, until Luke's parents brought Luke a bunk bed. Nick would sleep on the bottom bunk and Luke was on top. The only time they would sleep in the same bed is when one of them had a nightmare, the other would comfort the other until they were fast asleep and then fall asleep themselves. Just how things went with them. Nick thought nothing weird about it nor did Luke, as far as he knew. Even when they grew older, things were like that, Nick and Luke had there own rooms, very rarely they would pass out on the ouch next to each other. Nick snapped out of his thoughts when Luke bumped into him, Nick stumbled back and pushed him into the bed. Nick eyes widen as he found himself so quickly pinned, he opens his mouth to say something, but Luke plopped down on him, nuzzling close to him. His face resting in Nick's neck, as he gripped his shoulders. "Lu….Luke!" But Luke was out like a light once again. "Fuck….." Nick stared at the ceiling. He suppose he could let this slide. It was just a simple hug, a tight hug. He could smell him, like some strong drug. Stronger than any drug he had ever taken in his life. "Fuck…." He had to stop those thoughts. He had a girlfriend, well ex, but he swear he would win her back. To not prove her right with this whole maybe loving his friend thing.

Luke could feel the warm sunlight on his face. He picked himself off the ground to fine himself in the field. Before any questions, could be formed two kids ran past him. Luke spotted the silly hat that was far to big for the kid. The other kid pushed him and the boy only giggled, fallen down. An young Nick, and an young Luke, probably no older than 7. Young Luke pounce on Nick, wrestling him for the hat. But then image soon morphed and the boys grew up became more violent. Luke clinched as the dream Luke punched Nick in the eye. STOP! Luke want to screamed as he saw the black eye. Nick pounce Luke and was strangling him, banging his head on the cold floor. "BOYS! BOYS! STOP THIS! NICK!" Uncle Pete was pulling the two away. "Now I don't know what…!" Nick punched him. Pete let go of the dream Luke and slam Nick to a wall. "NICK! You have two seconds to drop this or I will have to ground you." "You aren't my dad!" Pete slapped Nick, the world seemed to stop, the dream Nick pushed Pete away and ran to his room. Pete instantly looked guilty about what he had done. "Luke…I don't know what happened between the two of you but I think you should get out." The images instantly blurred. That black eye stayed for a long time, Nick had stayed away for as long as it stayed, going out of his way to pertain Luke wasn't there. Luke had tried to make up but Nick stayed true to his word. It was their first fight ad it nearly shatter their bond. But things became better and they were friends once again. Then the memory blurred and they were in high school, getting into bands and dating girls. Luke attracted the girls more easily but Nick did had his share of girls. Those blue eyes attracted them mostly and despite what Nick thought of himself, he wasn't bad looking. Luke just had to put on his charm, his sad puppy dog look and girls swarm him. But later on in high school, Luke no longer wanted then. He only saw Nick, he didn't know when it happened as it was a sudden change. He had never showed any interest in guys before but something about Nick, just made him want to hold him tight and love him and only him. It was around that time that Nick's father became more violet towards him, beating him up. Anger dwell within Luke, but he couldn't do a thing about it until they graduate. Luke wasted no time in sweeping in and soon Nick was living with him. Broken, Luke did his best to patch things up the best he could, while keeping his distance, struggling. Nick was just across the hallway, oblivious to how Luke felt. Those nights when Nick got drunk and left his guard so low. It would had been so easy to take advantage. One night he did, Nick got drunk and was talking so loudly, Luke had to make him shut up. So Luke had kissed him, it was stupid, but Nick accepted and held him so close. Things seemed right, but yet terrible. This wasn't how he wanted things to be. So Luke left it at that, just a stupid kiss, not thinking that Nick may or may not share his feelings.

Dreams could only last so long, even as mixed as they were. The sun blinded him as he woke up. He felt arms wrap around him and heard a heart beat, strong. Luke slowly rose and stared down at Nick, sleeping face. He thought it best not to ask questions. He ran a hand over Nick's face. "Wake up sleepy head. We gotta get ready, pack what you think useful." Nick groan as he slowly rise. It was always for the best to not mention anything when weird things like this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah an update! Tried to make it decently long this time around, filled with silly things about their past. Maybe even something new to it, very rare do I see Luke being the first to love the other, its normally Nick. So something new.


	5. I Need A Doctor

We Will Make It Though This

Chapter 5: I Need A Doctor

PG-13 (sort of)

Pairing: Nick/ Luke

The boys hurried up and packed the few bags they had/ found around the house. Stocking up with cans of food , a can opener, Luke re-stocked the first aid, while Nick stock as many depression pills he could find, while keeping things a secret. Nick also decided to pack the knife that had cut him as a weapon of sort. They didn't really need much besides that because they seem pretty good when it came to supplies.

They still had a day of driving till they reached home. Since Luke was still tired, Nick decided he should be the one to drive. Luke had buried the old man, Nick didn't much understand the reason why, but it made Luke happy. Nick rested on the car as Luke did his little funeral. Luke wanted Nick to pay some respect, but the best Nick could come up was that he attacked and tried to bite him, which may or may not had kill him. So nothing too positive. Nick was more than eager to get on the road again. He had never wanted to see his mom more than now when the world is ending around them. Nick honked the horn, it was already getting later into the day. Luke finally got into the car, looking irritated. They didn't really talk much during the ride. Luke seemed rather distant, fighting on the oncoming sleep and Nick didn't fight for the whole talking thing. Sometimes he just liked the quietness. Luke lost the battle, within a hour or two, and passed out. It was later into the afternoon by now, the sun was nearly down at this point. Nick was growing hungry again but he kept right on driving. If Luke somehow made it to that small house, with little to no sleep, so can he. They managed to get into a small town, only 20 more miles left. He was doing good time, Luke was still pass out. He strangely look cute with his face smashed into the widow, no doubt that would leave a mark by the end of this. Nick snicker as he reached out to touch him, but that's where things went terrible. Nick got distract and then bang! , things went black.

Luke woke up, his head hurt. He looked around confused . It takes him a few moments to realize what just happened. A car crash! His first thought goes to Nick. "Nick…!" He was out cold, no damage done to him besides some cuts on the face. The other car was smashed into Nick's side, which wasn't good. Luke took off his seat belt and then quickly fuse over him. Luke kicked the door, giving himself some room. He pulls at Nick as he struggle to get out of the car. He didn't realize that Nick's side was bloody. Luke became panicking as he pulls at Nick. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck…!" He manage to pull Nick out finally. Luke carried Nick out bridal style. He looked around and realize where they were. They were close but still a long way off, when it came to walking. The car was in no shape for anymore driving. The driver seat looked more like a death trap. Luke glances over at the other car and nearly froze. In the driver's seat, was a zombie reaching out towards him,. The only thing holding it down was the crush car and seat belt. The guy must had died after the crash and turned. A fate Nick could had fallen victim to. Luke held onto Nick even tighter. Nick groan as he holds onto his arm. "Ffffuucckkk…." Luke glances at him, a smile forming. But then he brush Nick's arm, Nick jerked nearly out of his arms. "FUCK!" It couldn't be any louder than that. Luke grabbed his arm, which made the pain even worse. "FUCK! Fuck! FFUCCKK!" "Fuck man! Keep it down man." "Then stop touching my arm. Fuck man! Put me down then!" "Nick! I can't! You're hurt pretty badly. You need medical attention. " "Fuck! Just fuck!" "Keep calm….I'll…I'll….rest you back in the car while I go scoot a place to patch you up…out of the way..you know." "Yeah okay…do that." Luke open the back door and set Nick down in the back seat. "Just keep quiet." Luke closes the door and hurries to the closest building, which seemed to be a hardware store.

He kicks at the door, a few strong kicks and the door was kicked open. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. My friend is hurt!" But he was met with a dark room and silence. Luke made his way inside carefully, going down ever aisle, checking them from any possible zombies. But nothing, everything was checked out okay. He cleared a space for Nick to rest, which was a table. Luke headed back outside to collect Nick. But what he came back to made his heart nearly broke right there. Nick was crying, ever so softly, he was touching his arm and a cry would pass his lips, ever so softly. "Nick…." Nick instantly froze and became quiet. "Come on…" Luke carefully picked up Nick, being extra careful of him. He carry Nick inside the store and rested him on the table. Then he goes back to collect all the items from the car.

Luke pulled out the gauze, some water, a rag. He puts water onto the rag and lift Nick's shirt. Nick squirmed about and Luke cringed at the sight of the blood. There was a deep cut and the blood didn't seem to want to stop. "Fuck! How bad….how bad?" "Umm..it's…you will be fine. Just some stitch work needed." "Fffffuuck!" Truthful, Luke had no idea how to deal with such a thing. This was beyond his basic medical knowledge and to be truthful the sight of the blood made him woozy. He shallow his nerves down as he clean the wound, it wasn't as bad as he thought it to be. It was far from good, but Nick should be fine. "Okay this part is gonna suck." Luke dung though the kit and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and put it on the wound. Nick began to squirmed and thrash about, Luke pressed him down. "Stay still you baby!" "But it hurts…!" "No it doesn't…..now stay still or it will be worse." Nick obey and Luke finished up his work and then clear the space. "Okay….if you freaked out with that…well it wouldn't get any better. Here….." He gagged Nick with the water ragged. Nick kick about wildly. "Oh stop that. You have already cause enough noise as it is. Do you want zombies coming in and eating you, now do ya?" "Mmff…" "Thought not." He got the thread and needle out and started to stretched him what he thought would happened happened. Nick squirmed about, muffled screams. Nick had always been a baby when it came to pain, but yet always seem to play the tough guy. The act was always cute to watch.

Luke remember a time when the guys were messing with him and punched his arm. He had acted like it was nothing, even laughed it off. But within seconds, he was rubbing his arm and whining. His dad always thought he was way to soft skin and sensitive. It was a side of weakness for a guy to cry over pain. Luke never really liked Nick's dad, Tony. He was nothing but a dead beat of a dad that did nothing but drinking and abuse Nick and his mother, Rebecka. The only thing he liked about him as that at least Nick got his eyes and he liked them better on Nick then him.

Luke brought himself back to reality, thinking about such things at a time like this wasn't a good idea. His friend was in pain and he was just staring off into space. He got back to work sew his friend back up, who has struggling with the pain. Within a few minutes, Luke had it all neatly sew back up, with a snip of the thread he was done. "Not bad for my first time.." "Mmph!" "Oh…did I forget to tell you that part? Oops!" "Mmpff…" Nick rolled his eyes. "It's going to be okay buddy." Luke patted the others knee. "Now….your arm…it's broken." Nick quickly shook his head. "Yes…yes it is. It was in a weird angle when I pulled you out and not to mention….this." Luke pulled on the arm in question and Nick scream, muffed, and gripped his arm. "It's okay Nick. Bones can be repaired and it's just an arm. At least, it's not your leg. Now brace….." Luke drummed on the table as he glanced around the store. "A sling could work better. Yeah! I can do that. Cloth!" Luke walked around the store looking for some cloth.

Nick sat up and removed the ragged. "Bleh!" He dropped the slobbery mess onto the ground. It wasn't like it wasn't much use anymore. Nick massage his jaw as Luke came back with a old fashion curtain. "Okay this should do it." He wraps Nick's arm with the gauze first and then he used the curtain as a make shift sling, wrapping it around Nick's hurt arm. "There things should be better now. We will head hoe tomorrow…for now let's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmigawd this took longer than I wanted to. Probably because it was all medically and the like. Promise this wouldn't happened a lot, I just needed this event to happen for the next chapter. Which I promise will be fun :D


	6. Coming Home

We Will Make It Though This

Chapter 6: Coming Home

Pairing: Nick/ Luke

Rating: PG-13

The night was restless, Luke could hardly get a wink of sleep. Ever time he closed his eyes, he could Nick in pain, broken. Even if Nick was fine now, that was all he could see. Somewhere during the night Nick slipped and his head rested on Luke's shoulder. Luke was startled by it, but was grateful. Nick was fine, Luke just had to tell himself that. Luke rested his hand on Nick's hand. It was silly but that little bit of comfort, lure him to sleep.

The mourning came and they were greeted with a down pour. The rain kept them asleep until the late afternoon. But their day had to start someday, so Luke finally was able to coax Nick to get up. The rain was pouring lightly, but even so the ground was muddy. Nick just simply wanted to go back to sleep and try again the next day. But Luke kept it up, even going so far as to threaten to drag Nick though the mud, which worked better than coaxing him. The walk was silent, since the car was beyond repair, they had to. Which was far from great, since it was his car. His baby! Then the one time Nick drives it he crashes it! It was his own fault for letting him drive in the first place. Nick promise that he and Pete will fix it. But Luke knew the truth. It would be Pete doing all the work in the end, after the two of them fight about it all day. That's how it always was and that's how it always will be. He was guessing that Nick wouldn't be much use with a broken arm. In fact, with this whole situation Nick would be saver indoors until he healed. The streets were empty, besides the occasion zombie here and there, which they switched their pathway. It was a nice change of pace every so often, almost felt like a game, if the reality of it all wasn't so grave. Luke hopped up over a wooden fence and then it was Nick's turn. He was never one for physical activities and a broken arm didn't make things any better. Luke had to pull Nick over the obstacles, but they managed.

They were getting closer to Nick's home, at least Nick would be safe. Luke will have to see his family tomorrow. "Hey! How are you doing back there?" Luke turned and look at Nick, who seemed to struggle the longer they walked. "For the 100th million time. I'm fine. Just my legs want to gave out on me. Do we have any water left?" Luke handed over the last water bottle they had. Nick wasted no time in drinking it all down in one big gulp. "Well good news, Princess." Luke smirked as Nick rolled his eyes, looking all irritated. "We are not that far away." "Yeah noticed. Not going to lie looking forward to my bed." "Aren't we all?" Luke nudged Nick along. They kept a good pace, Nick had a skip to his step as they got closer. A warm meal and bed helps. Time slipped by and they arrive to the small two story cottage, that was Nick's home. Nick hurried inside and the first to greet him was a gun. Nick stepped back, his good arm in the air. Luke hurried after him. The gun shifted towards him. "What the hell are you boys doing rushing inside a place without knocking first?" "Tony!" Pete took the gun away from him. "I swear it was a terrible idea to give you a gun. You're going to shot someone." "Son!" Rebecka ran forward and embraced Nick. "What happened to my baby?" She lend him into the kitchen, his father follow them. Pete waved Luke into the dining room. "So Luke, it's great to see you boys finally and in one piece. Tony was filling her head with these ideas that her son was dead. She broke down and begin to cry, saying that her baby was hurt and dieing without anyone to help him. Remind her about you and it calmed her down. So umm what happened out there?" "We crashed…well he crashed. I did the best I could do in patching him up. He should be fine now that he's home, safe and sound." Pete nodded as he rested his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of him. I know he can be a handful." "Oh no! He was more than fine." Luke and Pete headed into the kitchen as Rebecka fusing over her son, holding his head tightly to her chest.

"My baby!" "Beck! You're suffocating him." Pete called into the room. She let go of him, Nick began to cough, failing about. "She's always baby him." Tony was flipping though the paper. "He needs to grow up." Nick glared at him and then push his way in between Luke and Pete. "I will reheat dinner for you boys in a little bit." "Thanks Mrs. Stephans." Luke called out as he follows after Nick.


	7. Waiting for You

We Will Make It Thought This

Chapter 7: Waiting for You

Pairing: Nick/ Luke

Rating: PG-13

The days went by in a blur for the small group. They would get up, eat some form of breakfast; Nick's mom being careful with food supplies. Luke would leave Nick behind, most of everyone agree that Nick should be kept inside till he healed up. Which left Nick with boring days of doing little to nothing, while Pete and his mom did cleaning or in Pete's case, working on Luke's car that Nick destroyed. Nick tried to help but it turned out into yet other fight between them, which surprised no one.

So Nick was force to stay out of the way and could the hours away, everyday. There was no TV, no internet, no electricity, nothing but books that went unloved by Nick, for years. He leafedi though them, but his attention span was only so short. So most days, he just stared out the window waiting for Luke to come by with food and, more importantly, to entertain him. His mother joked that he was like some pup waiting for his master to come home and thought it was adorable. Nick just mumbled about 'loyalty and nothing better to do' but his father didn't seem happy about it.

One day, he watched Nick during the day, Nick kept his eyes glued to the window, he could feel his father's eyes on his back, his harsh glare. They didn't say a word, until his father broke the ice. "I hate that Luke kid…"

"…Oh! So you hate eating?!" Nick cut him off.

"We do not need his help. We all should leave him behind and get our own supplies."

"Great idea dad. Hey! Why don't you go out and get the food and the we will talk." Nick was in no more to deal with his father today. His mind kept drifting towards Luke, he seemed to be in a rush today and that was hardly like him. Something was wrong and Nick could tell.

"Are you still going on about that? What's the matter with Luke now?" Pete came in, wiping his greased hands with a dirty rag. "Leave the boy alone. He has been doing the best job he can."

"I'll say! He does a little to well of a job."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick snaps at his father.

"Well one he's a fag."

Nick rolled his eyes and Pete groan. "Really? You don't like Luke because he's a fag?"

"Right, Pete. Look at him! He's starting to affect my son with his gayness. Should my son will start liking dick." Nick banged his head on the window.

"Tony….gayness doesn't work that way. Either way why do you think Luke is gay and effecting your son?" Nick groaned as he pressed his face to the window. Not this whole talk again.

"Well he always comes back and spends the night in his bed, doing stuff."

"Stuff?!" Nick finally spoke, glaring at his father. "We just talk and then go to bed. I'm sorry if you fear us talking to each other. We have lived with each other alone for three years now, we would had done 'stuff' already if it was true. Now leave me be. I still got awhile till he comes home." Nick grew quiet, sulking silently. At a time like this, he would had called Luke up and tell him how stupid his father was so judgmental about things he had no idea about. But yet…what if Luke was gay? Naw not that Casanova. He had more girlfriends in high school then Nick could dream about having. But college, he stopped dating. Nick never saw any girl or hell a boy nor did he hear any banging, moaning, or other sexual things. The only weird things that have happened is the few rare times he found Luke in his bed, drunk, half naked and clinging to him. Which was normal right? Nick's mind wander to those times. Luke's warm body aist his back, his strong arms wrapped around, felt safe. How sometimes Nick didn't fight it some days and just stayed in that warmth for as long as he could. Normal….but yet why was his face warm. "Fuck….." Then her words ranged though his head. "'I think…..I think you like Luke.' 'Like like like you well love him.' 'Love? But I'm not like that.' "I'm….not like that." He mumbles softly, clenching his fist to his chest. He could never love his friend. Even more when they were always seen as brothers, always together. Always! Tough the good and the bad and now this. He places a hand on the window the ever so often zombie walked by. If he closed his eyes, everything returned to normal. Everyone was fine. But the lie could only last so long as Luke drifted back into his sway and fell off his chair.

"Nick!" Pete turned to looked over at him. He had been arguing with Tony while Nick was day dreaming.

"I umm.. just…am hungry."

"When is that lazy boy going to get here anyway?"

"We still have a few hours. It's not even night yet. We have some soup cans still left."

"I need meat!"

"Yeah you will be lucky to get that."

"Fine!" Tony grabbed his gun. "If that lazy fag can't get us food then I'm off."

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Then get out of here!"

"I will!" He slammed the door. Pete rubbed his head.

"I can't see what my sister sees in Prince Charming, anymore."

Nick sighs as he heads off into the kitchen. He couldn't deal with things when his dad got that way. Something else he would had called Luke about. Maybe he should slip away and go see him. Luke only lived a 15 minute walked away. A walk Nick wouldn't mind walking, if not for the well zombies wanting to eat him. Nick stabbed the can with a knife cutting it away. Things were harder with his arm broken, but yet it was getting better every day. The can was a mess but he could care very little. He wasn't even that hungry. How else would he had explain that little mistake? To his father no less.

"Hey father. Yeah I fell because I was thinking about Luke. Yeap! Questioning my sexuality as we speak. That cool with you man? Yeah. Like he will take that well. Hell I don't even know Luke's feelings. Does he even see me in such a way? Naw! Why in the hell would he even dare think about me like that? We have been friends for so long, with our ups and downs. He….could have anyone else in the world. Hell even a zombie is better than him. Nick watch the time go by.

Hours have passed by now, it had been dark from sometime. Nick grew even more worried as the hours slipped by. Luke was always on time, always! His dad was still out but he could careless what he did anymore. But he was making his mother starting to pace, even he started to follow suit. Pete just watch them both in silence as they fuse over the ones they fuse over. Over time, they grew tired and went there own paths. His mom went off to bed, Pete blew the last of the candles and head off to bed as well. Nick stood stubborn, staying awake as long as he could, slipping in and out of sleep.

The night grew eve later and Nick passed out, snoring loudly. The door clicked unlocked and the figure slipped inside. He dropped the bag of food and shook Nick. "Psshh! Hey…..I'm home." He whispered softly.

"Whaatt?" The figured was blurred, though Nick sleepy eyes, but finally it settle. "Luke!" Nick threw his good arm over Luke's shoulder.

"Heh! Yeah it's me." He smiles at him but then the smile faded into a frown. "I'm sorry I'm late. It's…..come on." Luke pulled Nick up and helped him into his room. Nick fell into the bed. Even if it was a small bed, it was so much more comfortable then the floor. "Nick…I have some news to tell you and I don't know how to say it." Nick dig though his drawer and pulled out a candle, he lit it and set it down. The room filled with a soft warm glow.

"I have something to….talk to you about."

"I can tell….you normally don't wait up for me unless you have some good news. I could really use some after today." Luke sat next to him, their legs touching.

"Depends…." Was all Nick said. He still had no idea how to feel about this all. His body felt warm being close to him, he didn't even seem to notice him. Luke face had a frown on it as he looked down. Nick grew worried, without even thinking he reached out to hold Luke's hand. Luke jerked startled, he smiled at Nick, but it was a sad smile.

"Yesterday….my mom got bit by one of those creatures." Luke whispered.

Nick blinked surprised, those things can bite? "What happened?"

Luke's breath caught as he struggle to fight tears. "I was out in the backyard with her and Bella,. We were moving wood inside and Bella got out. We looked for her and when we found her. She was in a dumpster with those …monsters surround her. Mom ran towards the dumpster, pushing her way though them. I stumbled for my gun but I was to late. One bit her before I got the gun ready. I managed to shot them all but the damage was already done. Bella was safe but mom…..today…she became worse and then later on she turned into one of them." He sobs "If I was faster I could had save her. But dad shot her and she's gone forever. I lost my mother because I couldn't save her." Luke was now crying in Nick's chest, clinging to him. Nick's heart hurt, it was very rare to see Luke cry. He always seemed so strong, but now he was breaking. It had only been a few weeks since this all started and he….no….both of them were cracking. They sat like that as Luke broke down, Nick held him for as long as he needed. This felt very odd, normally this would all had been reverse, but Nick did his best. He learned from Luke, after all.

"It's going to be all right. You still have me and I will be with you no matter."

Luke sniffed as he moved away from him, sniffling, then rubbed his nose. "Yeah…something like that. So…what did you want to say?"

Nick grubbed as he let Luke's hand go. "Ah umm….I was thinking….you have to promise that no matter what, you will stay my friend."

"You're kidding? Nothing you can say can make me not want to be your friend anymore."

"Luke…I…think…I love you."


	8. No One Will Ever Hurt You Again

We Will Make It Thought This

Chapter 8: No One Will Ever Hurt You Again

Pairing: Nick/ Luke

Rating: PG-13

Luke blinked at that. "What?" Nick looked down, blushing, he kept his hand o his lap.

"Ah…nothing. Don't worry about it man." Nick smiled as he patted Luke's back. He stood up and headed to the door. "Think I'm going to you know go outside."

"Nick…it's late. Come on, man."

"I….want to take a walk."

"I can't let you do that. Even more when the world is like…..this." Luke did have a point, but Nick just stared at the mirror across the way. He could see that sad look on the older man's face. He pity him. "Nick…." That tone. He knew it anyway. It was Luke's way of talking down to him, to put a bandage and hopes it just heals without him doing anything. Nick closed his eyes and fought everything back, tears, anger, the urge to break stuff.

"Just say it already, rip the bandage off already. You don't love me like that I get it…you know what I didn't even mean that type of love….i love you like a brother. Okay?" Nick was doing it again, Luke could tell. When things got to difficult, he attacked like some scared wild animal backing into a corner. Luke soundless walked in front of Nick, who now was leaning against the doorway. Luke held Nick's hand with one hand as the other rested on Nick's cheek. Nick jerked and growled at him.

"Would you at least wait till I say something before you stomp off in a hissing fit?" Nick looked away, blushing.

"But I know what you will say…."

"Oh really? Then why are you running off if you know?" That got Nick's attention pretty quickly, surprised, but then doubt quickly replace it.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he shakes his head, a smiled formed. "Nick, you can be dense sometimes."

"Hey!"

Luke snickered as he held tighter to Nick's hand. "Come here. Closer I got a secret to tell you." Nick rolled his eyes as he lend down. "You have always been mine. No matter how many girls you or I had, you were always mine and I was always yours. Remember that." Luke whispered so sweetly in Nicks ear. Nick got all flustered about it. Luke lay a gentle kiss on Nick jaw. "Yes always mine…." Luke wrapped an arm around Nick's neck, bringing him closer to his chest. "…my love." Nick was reluctant but then he cling to Luke's shirt. They stayed like that holding onto each other, until Luke cleared his throat. "I think it's time we get some sleep."

"Yeah…" Nick mumbled softly as Luke lend him back to the bed. Luke thought it best not to push Nick to far, so quickly. His arm was still broken even if it was slowing great signs of healing nicely. It had been a few months since the accident, since everything changed on them. Things were simple this way, with him cuddling against him, curled into a ball. It was a start and that was all Luke could had dreamed for. He couldn't even care less what change his mind. He was his and maybe it has always been like that. Even when they kids and growing up, things became normal between them, no matter how weird they may seem to others. It never felt weird to them to be so close to each other. Hugs, whenever they tackled each other, slept in the same bed, everything was always normal and treated that way between them. Everyone looked on them and teased them often but now, Luke like to image that all those people got ate by the zombies.

The mourning came far to quickly, it only felt like Luke just shut his eyes to be just greeted by the blinding light of the sun mere moments later. He groans as he pulled the covers over them and held Nick tightly to his chest. Nick stirred as he slowly got up."Whaa?" Nick mumbled, very much out of it still.

"Shush…just go back to sleep." No arguing there, Nick slipped back into sleep. They slept for a good 10 minutes, then things irrupted. Gunshots ranged outside, yelling, screaming, cry, hell was breaking lose. Luke sat up as he just caught sight of Pete running across. "Pete! Wait!" Luke cried out, Pete came to a stop and backed up. "What the hell is going on?" Pete opened his mouth, but then closed it as he looked down. Luke blinked as he caught his glanced and looked down. Nick was holding his mid drift tightly. Pete raised an eyebrow. "I can explain…!"

"Not now…..Tony is out there making a fuse and shooting every god dam zombie he sees. It's attracting a lot of unwanted attention and no way this will end well."

Luke groan as he pulled Nick off of him, already missing the warmth. But business called him. Nick groan as he rubbed his eyes. "Mourning already?" Luke shushed him. "Go back to sleep. I'll deal with it." Nick huffed at him. "Don't treat me like a little kid. I can help." Luke groan as he rubs his face. "Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Luke was to tired to deal with Nick stubbornness. They got out of bed and headed on down the stairs.

Rebecca was panic in the living room, as she was looking out the window. Pete walked over to her, rubbing her arms, providing some comfort. "Nick, go talk to your dad or something." Pete looked over at Nick, who just groan. "I'm the last person he probably wants to talk to." Luke stepped closer to him and held his hand. "I will help you out there, if I can." Nick nodded his head at Luke. "Well then let go for one. You know how he gets about well…this thing." Luke slowly nods his head as he let go of Nick's hand. "I never did like it when he dose go on his anti-gay rants." Nick turned to look at the door. "Yeah…no one dose. Now let's get this thing over with because I don't know about you but I tired and want to go back to bed." "Here. Here." Luke agreed. They made there way out, Luke for once shadowing Nick's moments.

Tony was making such a ruckus, shooting at everything that moved. He was on top of the truck yelling at the top of his lungs. Nick took a few steps forward, Luke grabbed his arm. "I can had…." But before he could say anything, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He could hear shelf yell, but yet it sounded distant. Luke caught Nick as he fell. "Fuck! Fuck!" Pete and Rebacca came running out, more screams. Everything felt so distant and cold, even in Luke's protective arms. Nick was drifting in and out of consciousness, so many things going on around him, he focus on Luke. Only Luke's voice, heartbeat, and smell.

"Tony! What the hell do you were doing?"

"He jumped out on me and….and…and I shot! Not my fault!"

"Soonn! Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he's going to be okay."

"I….I….don't know…..Nick can you hear me? You're going to be okay. Just hang in there!" Nick's vision was blurring, he could hardly make out the faces around him. His eyes fell on something moving closer towards them, nearly a foot from where his father was. "Dad…." His voice was weak as he reached out towards him. "Beh…" But it was far to late, the thing fell on him. Nick could here more screaming but it was getting harder to hear it. He felt as if he was slipping away.

Luke was freaking out, but he did his best to keep it all off his face. He was so calm and collect but inside he was screaming. This wasn't happening impossible. Bad dream! Nick had stopped moving. A zombie had fallen on top of Tony. He was now struggling with it. Luke stared at the discarded gun, he could run towards it and shot the zombie, saving him. But all those years came rushing in. His harsh treatment towards both him and Nick. The gay remarks towards him even before he found out he had a thing for Nick, brutal attacks. Every broken bottle throw at Nick, black eyes, bruises, every call from Nick with him crying softly, struggling not too.

" How could you let him do this to you?"

"I deserved it. I talked out of line and he punched me."

"Nick….." Luke had held his shoulders, at the time they were roughly the same size. "You don't deserve to get punched for telling him what you thought."

The silence, Nick refusing to talk to him anymore about it. It was always the same with him. Even after 17 years, Nick still hide a lot from Luke. The core of it all pointed straight towards this man, this monster.

Luke stay where he was, a cold hard look on his face. He flinches as he heard the sound of crunching noises, Tony begging for help. Luke dared a glance and nearly threw up. The thing was ripping him apart and eating his insides. Luke closed his eyes, Pete was fusing over his gun and Rebecca was crying loudly now. Luke grabbed Nick and ran.

He ran inside the house. There was nowhere else to go. Nick felt so heavy in his arms, was he this heavy after the car wreck? Luke couldn't remember. He was so calm back then, why can't he be calm now? Maybe it was the fear of losing someone who loved loved him vs just a friend. He didn't know, his logic was failing him. It sounded stupid but that was how he justify his new found fear. Luke rushed up the stairs, "Stay with me, buddy."

"Luke!" Pete pushed open the front door but by that time Luke was on top of the staircase. He had no time to stop so he kept running towards Nick's room.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He threw Nick on to the bed and lock the door, with the three locks. He stared at them and the longer he stared, the angrier he got about Tony. He remember the day Nick paid out of his own birthday money to get the locks. It had happened after a pretty bad fight between the two, the first bottle of wine to hit him in the face. He was afraid for his life back then of him. But now such an event seem so small compare to him shooting his son with no remorse, a death penalty in Luke's mind. How dare he hurt someone he loved for so long and be allowed to live? It was a cruel thought but that was how he felt.

He locked them and return to Nick's side. "Fuck!" He lifted Nick's shirt which somehow felt weird when he thought about it. His eyes fell on the scar on his stomach, which actually was sexy. He wanted to touch it but no time for such fantasies. He spotted the shot wound, it didn't look close enough to be fatal and he was breathing. Luke sigh with relief, he was going to be fine. Pete banged on the door making Luke jump.

"Open the door kid." Kid? Luke wasn't a kid he was roughly 24, an adult! "He needs medical help." Pete continue sounded more and more piss by the moment. Luke sighed in defeat as he unlock the locks. "Good at least you aren't as stubborn as him. Oh don't give me that look mister. You are far from a doctor and he needs medical attention. Oh and I would stay away from Rebecca if I was you. I know what happened back there. You had a chance and you let him to die like that."

"He hurt Nick…" Luke grumbles under his breath. To be scold like a child, he was just glad Nick wasn't awake. "I know but hell it's not worth killing…" "Yes…..yes it is and I will kill or let anyone die if they dare hurt my Nick. I don't care…" Luke storm on out of the room and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke got real dark at the end in this chapter even I'm surprise. I swear things will get lighter after this, a little. Next chapter is plan out to some point but yet again there is going to be a dark scene in it somewhere. Don't know about the chapter after that though so just wait till the next one and I try to get it out faster then this. I swear the next one would get more into their relationship, just in Telltale fashion death has to happen. But a little spoiler scenery will change.


	9. New Adventures

We Will Make it Though This

Chapter 9: New Adventures

Pairing: Nick/Luke

Rating PG-13

Nick groan as he rose from his bed, his chest hurt worse then his arm. He looked around as he rubbed the spot the bullet hit. Everything was a blurred for him. What the hell happened? What was going on? What time was it? More importantly….where was Luke? Luke was always there when he woke up, He has been doing that for the past month or two, since this whole mess happened. It was the little comfort the two had shared, between two…friends. Wait…….did that mean that they have to do…..things now? Nick blushed wildly. The bed have always been an innocent place for them to escape the world, to hide under the covers and tell ghost stories, scaring themselves. A place to fight nightmares together and dance in dreams. That was such a huge jump, he could almost hear Pete telling him to grow up Be a man. But yet, it’s not like he haven’t thought about it before. Sure, most of those times they drank, after Luke pass out. Nick always won the drinking contests against the older male. Although that was probably a bad thing to be proud of. He didn’t know but Luke looked different under drunk eyes then sober one. Feelings he could hide deep inside, deep enough that not even his sober side notice. It had been easy that way, until the feelings came up and floated in the air around them. He was just glad that he didn’t lose his friend over something as stupid as feelings, in fact they were return. Of course, he would return them, that was so like him. To accept everyone’s love like it wasn’t such a big deal. He huffed in frustration, he needed to talk to him about this….new thing. He couldn’t handle such an open relationship.

Nick made his way down the steps, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. “What…..what time is it?” Pete rose up from the kitchen table. “Finally….you woke up. Look we need to talk serous.” Nick narrowed his eyes. “About what?” His mother sat in her chair being deadly quiet, clearly letting Pete do all the talking. “It’s about Luke……” Warnings rang inside Nick’s head. “I don’t know……” “Shut up and let me finish before you irrupt me with your grumbles.“ Nick snarled as he took a step back. “Look before you get all prissy at me…listen boy. Food s starting to become harder to find these days, resources are dwindling quickly. Soon this town will have nothing for anyone but the dead.We need to get a move on if we are to live.“ Nick got lost along the way. “What…huh? What dose this have to do with Luke?” Pete sighed “We have to leave him behind.” Nick was quiet, so Pete continue. “I’m not sure when you will see hm, if you ever do, that is.” Something snapped inside Nick, he karate crop the table, but just ended up hurting his hand on it. He choked back the tears. Okay that hurt He rubbed his hand. “Over my dead body! I’m not leaving him. That’s that.” “Nick…please…we need you.” His mother finally spoke, she looked like she was about to cry, making Nick feel bad. “But I need Luke….we have been friends for so long…..I can’t image never seeing him again. I’m sorry….if I must I’ll stay here and die of starvation, just as long as I have Luke by my side. Everything will be okay.“ “Nick……” “Pete that is that.” “Stubborn as always I see. Fine if that is that. Then I guess I should give you some advice. A train is coming in a few hours, anyone still living will be on it. The train will take anyone who enters to a large camp with food, protection, weaponry, the like. Things sound pretty promising over there. The price to get on the train is resources, like food. You can take the stuff Luke brought two nights ago. That should be enough for you two to get on. We will meet at the camp. Then maybe then we will forgive him and he can join us.” “Wat what did he do?” “Nick…look around. Whose missing?” “………Dad?” “Yes….he sat there and watch your father get eaten when he could had save him.” “So? Don’t act as if we all didn’t see that coming. He was making a big fuse over them. Not to mention what he has done to all of us in the past. I’m glad he’s gone and I can’t see him every again. Now I’m going to leave, get Luke and go to the train station".“

Nick picked up the duffel bag of food, it was indeed lighter than normal. They all had to keep moving if they were to live other day. Even if he had leave the town where he grew up, probably to never return again. No turning back at this point. Nick made his way along, the world was different. He didn’t have Luke or any weapon to protect himself from the walkers. Nick stayed on high alert, as he hurried along. Luke’s house wasn’t that far away luckily. Nick made his way up to Luke’s front door. Luke’s house was nicer, it wasn’t like their houses were that different. Just his parents cared more for presentation more than Nick’s. It had been a long time since he had been here. Nick found no need for coming to a place like this when both he and Luke lived with each other after high school. Nick never got along well with….him.

The door open and there he was. William Carver. He stared down at Nick as he rested against the doorframe. “Hey Luke! Your boyfriend is here.” “Boy…boyfriend? I’m not….we aren’t a couple.” “Yeah sure. Luke hasn’t shut up about you since you got shot at, kid.” “I’m fine.” Nick grumble under his breath. Luke hurried down the steps and just stare at Nick, a shocked look on his face. “What?” Luke rushed over to him and hugged Nick tightly. “You’re okay!” Nick laughed nervously. William just rolled his eyes at the two. “Yeah of course I’m fine. Just slept for a bit.” “Right….Right.” Luke backed off and pat Nick’s back. “So what brings you here anyway Nick?” “Luke we have to go. Train, safe place, food, weapons, shelter. A place where no zombies around.” Luke raised an eyebrow at the ramble. “Uh-huh….” “Grah! Just trust me on this man.” “Sure sure I trust ya.” “If you boys go on this crazy plan at least take the girls with you. Dad has been off since mom turn and he had to kill her. I’m not good with kids and they love you more.” “Fine fine brother. Ashlee! Kim! We are going on a crazy adventure.” Two wild kids ran down the steps and pounced Luke, both Nick and William step back. “Whatever dweebs. Have fun.”

William shooed them out the door. Things were weird between them. The kids never seem to stop running lose around them. No time to actually talk about whatever was between them. The girls kept away from Nick, which held was glad for. He didn’t know much about them. They left when the older one was 1 while the younger one was in the stomach. Nick never came back but Luke did every so often. Those were always lonely weekends that went in a blur for him with the help of pills and drugs. Speaking of them, he had ran out of his depression pills long ago. The thoughts were louder than ever as he stared at Luke. He wasn’t good enough. It would never work out. No matter what. One would die and the other will move off as if nothing wouldn’t happened. Luke looked back, Nick was starting to drag. “Hey get up here. This was your crazy plan.” Nick huffed as he storm past them, bumping into Luke’s shoulder. “Nick!” But he was already up ahead. Luke grumbled under his breath. “I swear he acts like he’s four.” Ashlee giggled “I think he’s cute.” Luke laugh softly as he ruffled her. “Yeah a cute baby.” “Hey! Pick up the pace back there.” Nick called back. Luke laugh as they all picked up the pace. Ashlee whine softly. “Big brother, piggyback ride?” Luke nodded as he kneed down and she climbed up on his back. He huffed as he pulled her up. “There…think you are good.” Luke hurried off after Nick.

Kim already ahead with Nick. Nick was interesting to the little girl. He was different than Luke, almost like William but somehow different. She knew nothing about this guy, only that he was friends with Luke since childhood and his father shot him a few days ago. He seemed cold now and not to friendly towards them. He didn’t seem to mind her to much. She had listen while her little sister and big brother were back there playing. The world around her was scary, she step closer to Nick. Brother was just now starting to catch up, her sister giggling on his shoulders. She felt….safe enough, close to the strange man. He looked down at her, a harsh glare. She felt small under that glare. But then he grabbed her and picked her up. He held her close. “Don’t worry kid. Nothing bad will happened to you. We will watch over you.” She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was nice, nice enough.

They arrive at the train station. It had been a long time since Nick had seen so many people at once…. alive. People he knew very faintly, classmates, teachers, neighbors, acquaintance. It was all making him self conscious, almost like going to a new school. He held the girl tightly, he had rather taken a liking to the girl. She wasn’t to loud or needy, unlike the other one. It felt good to watch over someone that needed him. She was kind of cute too. She wore her hair in a long braid with a ribbon holding it together in a little bow. Her hair was a mess, the work needed to be redone. But Nick knew very little about braiding, his mom would know. But yet she was nowhere to be found. They both walked up to the line, the children passed out. Kim in Nick’s arms and Ashlee snoozing loudly as her head rested on Luke’s head. “You’re smiling Nick….” “What? No I’m not.” “It’s fine Nick. Good….I’m glad your mood got better. I don’t like it when you get that way. Is everything okay?” “Yeah I’m fine. Just not one for babysitting.” “You’re doing just fine.” Luke squeezed Nick’s shoulder, Nick gave him a half smile.

They made their way though the line soon enough. The guard, was checking off things off a list, had an army uniform as well as a decent looking gun “Next!“ His voice boomed, Nick stepped back lowing his head. Luke pass by him and grabbed the bag from him. “Just the four of us and here’s the price.” Luke showed no fear against the clearly alpha male.The male checked whatever was in the bag, Nick glanced around, not interested in the contents. Once everything was checked off, the guard nodded his head into the cargo ship. Luke climbed up and walked off into a corner of the ship and set the girl down. Nick set the other girl up on the ledge and then pulled himself struggling to even left his leg.up. Luke walked back over to him and pulled him by his shirt up. “Jeez Nick, you are losing it.” “Hey! Haven’t done anything for a month.” Luke smirked as he picked up Kim and put her by her sister. Nick followed after them, the ship only had a few small families in it but it looked like only more will get on, as the guard had moved off to the next group. Nick plopped down next to the girls and Luke seemed to follow, sitting next to him.

They sat in silence, Ashlee had fallen on her sister and they both snoring away. Luke’s hand brushed against Nick’s, making him Jerk his hand away. Luke reacted quickly grabbing his hand. “Sheesh relax dude.” “You…you startled me….” “Only been a month and already paranoid, I see?” Nick pout as he bumped his shoulder against Luke’s. “I’ve always been paranoid and you know this.” Luke’s smile faded into a frown. “How is that doing for you anyway, your depression?” Nick grew quiet as he relax. He didn’t need to tell him that it was only getting worse, without any outlet. No pills, no drugs, little to no alcohol, no video games, music no friends besides Luke to talk to. The voices had only return louder than ever, at the worse of times. Nick rested his head on Luke’s shoulder. “Let’s not talk about it.” He whispers softly. “That bad…..?“ “Let’s……Not…talk about it.“ “Fine…fine….” Luke wrapped his arms around Nick. “We wouldn’t talk about it. Just…please tell me when you get really bad. I want to help you in anyway I can…but I need to know Nick. I can only do so much and if it’s only going to be just you, me, and the girls, I need to know. I don’t think I can handle losing you.“ Nick kept quiet, thinking over things. “Don’t worry, Luke. I’m promise…I’m just fine. I still have some pills left.“ A lie. He smiles wide, Luke’s mood didn’t seem to get better. He only knew to well when Nick lied. Nick’s smile trembled as he looked about nervously as Luke study him closely. “What?!” “…….nothing. Nothing at all.“ Nick huffed as he fell on top of Luke’s lap.

Nick soon fell into a deep sleep, the train gently rocking him into sleep, Luke combing a hand though his hair. The cargo had filled up, but the small group still had plenty room to themselves. Luke was wide awake, on guard. Nothing was going to hurt Nick or his dear sisters, not on his watch. Other families were sleeping, holding each other close, only a few seem to be awake like Luke. Luke got lost in his thoughts everything was going to be fine. Once they all get to the mystery safe place, they will stay there until this ends and they will….go back to normal? No…..he didn’t want that.

Luke stared out at the night as things went by in a blur. It was a peaceful night, a night where all this mess can be forgotten. He heard footsteps coming closer to him, Luke glanced over at the figure. "Pete? What are...?" "Look I don't know what happened back there. You froze up I get it. Everyone dose that from time to time. But...you aren't going to do that to us are you?" "What? Let them eat you?" "Yeah!" "No....I'm not.. I just you know, thought about all the bad things he has done and shooting Nick was the last straw. Just couldn't bring myself to save him." "Yeah but just know that you hurt that woman. He may have been a duck but he was all she had after you took Nick away from her. Just think about that everytime you look at her. I know you are a good guy but just be careful." "Yeah...yeah....I will apologize when I see her next. Not much I can do but that."

\---------------------------------

Yeah :D This thing is finally done....well not done done but the chapter is done. New characters for the main cast as well as a new place to go to in the next chapter. Yeah I said there was going to be a dark scene, but lied, but next chapter will have that scene.


End file.
